embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Idemian Quintor of the Crimson Crusaders 9th Company
Captain Idemian Quintor of the Crimson Crusaders 9th Company Age: 2,000-5,000 (unclear due to Warp) Martial: 15+21(23)=36(38)- Captain Quintor is a skilled commander able to create tactics for any force in any situation, though he is best when commanding Astartes. Intrigue:12+16=28- Captain Quintor is skilled at detecting subtle threats, and capable of some subtlety himself wen the situation calls for it. Administration:12+13=25- Captain Quintor learned much about the requirements of logistics in his millennia as an captain, and more in his time trapped in the Warp. Learning: 12+8=20- Captain Quintor has picked up a great deal of knowledge over his long life, despite not looking for it. Piety: 24+34=58- Captain Quintor's will is unassailable and his very soul burns those that deal meddle with it. Diplomacy: 12+9=21- Captain Quintor is a charsmatic leader who is a pillar of support for those under his command. Combat: 16+38=54- Captain Quintor is one of the most deadly warriors that his storied chapter has ever produced, and a terrying foe to the forces of Chaos. Paragon Piety Trait: Armor of Contempt (immune to corruption, +100 to resist warp effects, -100 to nearby deamons) -''Captain Quintor's mind and soul burn with holy fire, weakening the sorceries of daemons and burning their tainted flesh.'' Paragon Combat Trait: Sword of the Emperor (+100 to rolls against chaos, double damage vs chaos, +100 to rolls against deamons, double damage vs deamons, can true kill weak deamons)- When fighting the Ruinous Powers -Captain Quintor's blade shineswith holy fire that burns his foes both body and soul. Adeptus Astartes (+3M, +3P, +5C, +2 to all stats, harder to kill, higher base combat stats, suffers no negative effect from aging, +10 to morale of all forces under your direct command, +5 to morale of all forces in your precence)- As a member of the Adeptus Astartes Captain Quintor is one of the superhumans that the Emperor himself created to defend the Imperium. As such he is superhuman in both mind and body. Crimson Crusader (+1D, +2C, +10 to all melee rolls, triple Yellow Doom Starting strength)- Captain Quintor is one of the founding members of the Crimson Crusaders, a chapter of the line of Sanguinius known as bearers of the Yellow Doom Astartes Ancient (+2M, +2I,+2L, +3P, +4C, +1 to all stats, far less likely to die, far less likely to be surprised, +10 to morale of all members of the Adeptus Astartes in your presence)- Captain Quintor is one of those few members of the Adeptus Astartes who live for over a millennium. Over this time he has been forced to develop many skills, and has fought in more wars then most can imagine. Even''' Death Fears Ancient Soldiers (+6M, +5I, +2A, +2P, +2L, +5C, far less likely to die from anything, +20 to morale for all forces under him)- ''Captain Quintor has been involved in near constant warfare since his youth, thousands of years before the Imperium fell. Given that this has been four thousand years of warfare this has proven his ability to survive. '''''Founding Captain (+5M, +4A, +3D, +2 to all other stats, +25 to rolls by all Crimson Crusaders under his command, can command void)- Idemian Quintor was one of the initial captains of the Crimson Crusaders when they were founding in the early years of the 42nd millennium, a post that he still holds. As such he has developed all of his skills for command to a high degree, and become a figure of legend within his chapter. Master of Sieges (+2M, +2A, additional +2 M in sieges)-''Captain Quintor is the Master of Sieges for the Crimson Crusaders, and as such has a great deal of expertise in siege warfare of all types.'' Grandmaster of the Blade (+3M, +2D, +1P, +8C, +80 to melee combat rolls)- Over his long life Captain Quintor has developed his skills with his blade beyond mere mastery, with sheer experience being enough to allow him to slay even vastly more talented foes. Terran (+3P)- Captain Quintor was born on Terra under the light of the Astronomicon, and is one of the last who can claim that and still remain pure. Unconventional (+2M, +3I, -1P)- Captain Quintor has always had preferance for unconventional tactics, using the Codex Astartes as inspiration rather then a guideline. Pure of Soul (+8P, +100 to resist warp effects)- Captain Quintor's innate strength of will and ability to resist the Warp is incredible high, a rare and valuable gift that has allowed him to stand when most would fall. Warp Wanderer (+2I, +1A, -1D, +8P, +4C, can survive in warp unassisted, +200 to rolls vs warp effects, +100 to rolls vs deamons, more likely to find himself lost in Warp)- Nine times has Captain Quintor found himself cast adrift in the Warp, and nine times has he found his way out alive and untainted. Survivor of the Yellow Doom (-2M, -2I, +1A, +5P, +8C, less likely to die, quadruple chance of encounter, very prone to finding disaster)- Like all of the Crimson Crusaders Captain Quintor is afflicted with the Yellow Doom, the third curse of the Line of Sanguinius. Given how easily danger finds one bearing the curse, and how it encourages its bearers to die gloriously surviving for thousands of years under it is a feat worthy of legend. Captain Idemian Quintor was born a tunnel rat in the underhives of Holy Terra in the closing years of the 41st Millennium and was lucky enough to be chosen for the founding of the Crimson Crusaders, where the Chapter Master Aurelius Asterion saw potential in him and made him one of the first captains, a position that he still holds. While every bit as skilled and deadly as you would expect an Astartes Captain of his experience to be in most field it is his will that is his truly outstanding trait, with his mind and soul being incorruptible and burning with a holy flame that burns nearby deamons. This trait has proven to be invaluable in his life, as he has found himself lost within the Warp no less then nine times over the corse of his life, and each time has found his way out both living and untainted, a feat that few heroes in the galaxy can claim to match. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters